This invention relates to new and useful improvements in attitude control devices and although the illustrated embodiment and description refers to a record player tone arm and stylus assembly, nevertheless this is by way of being an example only.
It is difficult to provide relatively simple mechanisms for controlling the movement of a subordinate system which is operatively connected to a main system and although this may be accomplished by relatively involved mechanism, nevertheless such mechanism is not only expensive to produce, but difficult to maintain.